


Just one small issue left to sort out

by The_green_eyed_fictionista



Series: The Coffee Cup [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Best Friends, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Weddings, wedding planner!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_green_eyed_fictionista/pseuds/The_green_eyed_fictionista
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean should be better at love declarations, it's part of his job after all.<br/>Meanwhile, he is just pining over his best friend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just one small issue left to sort out

Dean Winchester is a talented wedding planner. He has a gift for making his clients happy, for solving their problems and bringing all their dreams to life. He knows how to deal with just about everything that comes his way. From delayed flowers, damaged wedding cakes, melted ice sculptures, temperamental in-laws to capricious music bands and even misplaced doves or the occasional missing priest… and that was just one of his regular days.

Together with his assistant Castiel Novak, they are the best team in the city at what they do. Anybody  who wants a fairy tale wedding or even a simple low profile ceremony on the beachfront to tie the knot, knows to come to ‘’Winchester’s Weddings & Wooing’’

Dean is pretty content with his life. He is famous, needed and respected, fantastic at his job, adored by his extensive family, in the prime of his youth and with ladies falling at his feet everywhere he goes.

There’s just this teeny tiny problem to it though… That assistant of his? Castiel? His best friend since that first day in college when they met at a Business Planning lecture? The same friend that Dean knew he would start a business with, since that very first day, even if he didn’t mention anything to Castiel for years after? The man that Dean had a bit of crush on ever since he was told that he’s too masculine and impatient and disorganized (and practically a dumbass) for a wedding planner business but that Cas would gladly stand by him even so? The man that made Dean’s every day seem like it was the best and the worst at the same time? The man that helped him breathe and put him through the wringer at least twice an hour every day?

Yeah… that one. Well… that was the  _only_  problem in Dean’s life that he  _didn’t_  know how to handle.

He knew that he was being beyond ridiculous, he dealt with love and declarations on an every day basis, hell, he even had to write some occasionally for his laziest clients. But he just couldn’t face his best friend and tell him he  _liked_   _him_  liked him. Because Castiel was his first crush. The fact that Castiel was a guy didn’t make any difference whatsoever. The fact that Cas could walk in the morning in the office with a cup of Dean’s favorite coffee (picked up from the other side of town from Cas’s place, even if it was just plain old black coffee), ‘’Good Morning’’ and a  warm smile thrown Dean’s way that never, not even for one day, succeeded in not making Dean blush… well that…  _that_  made all the difference in the world.

Just because he loved his job so much and sure… because he was a bit bored that one time outside of weddings season, Dean had everything planned out for their wedding – the restaurant (a little dinner Castiel discovered when they had to make a short pit stop between errands, and the man fell in love with the burgers served there), the band (some dorky trio that played all these classic rock covers, that Cas enjoyed a little too much), the décor (outside of course, in his parents back yard where Cas liked to barbecue with Dean’s father), the menu (lasagna with meatballs, cobb salad, salmon steak with parsley – yes, he knew that was by no means an appropriate wedding menu, but those were Cas’s favorites… so they were perfect), he even knows who the ring bearers would be (Sam’s baby girl Anna and Cas’s favorite nephew Max)

Now, there was just this one minor issue left… of actually asking Castiel out on a date


End file.
